


It happened so quickly

by HenryCCDL



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryCCDL/pseuds/HenryCCDL
Summary: Aaron demonstrates what happens when you hurt his nephew...
Kudos: 15





	It happened so quickly

**Author's Note:**

> This is darker then what i normally post so
> 
> TW FOR ASSULT AND BLOOD/TORTURE BUT DON'T WORRY THE "PERSON" DESERVES IT.

_ It happened so quickly. _

A man had run out from an alleyway, grabbing Miles away from his Uncle and pinning him against a wall with his entire body, putting their hands on places that shouldn't be touched. Aaron had snapped, he had grabbed the man away from his nephew, dragging him back into the alley where he proceeded to beat the absolute shit out of them until they begged for mercy and passed out. "I'll be back." Aaron had said. And he kept that promise. An hour later, after Miles was safely home along with many hugs and his favorite treat, Aaron had put on his Prowler uniform. He returned to the alleyway, finding that the man was just barely coming too. 

Now the two of them were in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city. **_"I want you to be fully awake for this."_ ** Aaron's voice is flat and unemotional behind the mask. The man stirs. "You're...you're that Prowler guy…" he mumbles.  **_"Damn right i am. You get off hurting kids?"_ ** The man fully snaps awake. "W-what-"  **_"I SAID, DO YOU GET OFF HURTING KIDS?"_ ** Aaron's enraged voice rings out, echoing around. The man flinches, and then his head droops in defeat. Aaron grabs him by the hair, lifting his head up.  **_"Pedophiles deserve nothing but pain. I may be a thief and wanted criminal, but this is where I draw the line."_ ** He walks over to a cart filled with all sorts of medical equipment and strange devices, all of them bearing the Alchamax logo. He picks up a needle filled with a strange green chemical.  **_"I normally almost feel nothing when i hurt someone on the job, a bit of discomfort sometimes... but hell, I'm going to enjoy this."_ **

He injects the man straight in the neck. Nothing happens for a few moments, and then he starts screaming. Big boils start appearing on his body, they burst open and blood flows out of them.  **_"A special test chemical a friend of mine made, you're the first person to actually experience its effects."_ ** The man's screaming turns into muffled whimpering as Aaron ties a gag around his mouth. Aaron turns back to the cart, he can barely contain his still boiling rage at the man who assaulted his nephew.  _ I don't want to end him yet, who knows how many children he's hurt.  _ His eyes land on a drill. Aaron picks it up. Turning back to the pedophile.  **_"Tell me, how many kids have you hurt?"_ ** he asks.

The man suddenly laughs through the gag. "More then i can count, i keep the ones that can't get away for later." Aaron grabs him by the hair, pressing the sharp drill bit into his forehead.  **_"Where do you keep them?"_ ** Aaron's heart pounds, his fingers itching to press down the trigger. The man's breathing grows heavy. "I'm not telling y-" Aaron pulls down the trigger, the spinning spike driving it's way into the man's flesh. "I KEEP THEM AT MY HOUSE!" the man yells. Aaron stops, Reaching into the man's pocket to pull out his wallet. He finds the address. Blood runs down the man's face, his entire body shaking. "Call the police on me, let them take me away." He pleads. Aaron stares. And then in one swift movement, he lifts up the chair and man with almost superhuman strength and throws it over the railing. The man's scream is cut short as he hits the ground, the sound of bones crunching almost satisfying. With that, Aaron blasts off into the night.

The next morning, Jefferson wakes up to find the news filled with videos and pictures of the Prowler leading a group of kids that had been missing for weeks out of a run down apartment in Harlem before disappearing into the night. _You've_ _still got a good spark in you, Aaron…_ he sighs to himself.

**_The end._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All Pedophiles deserve the Prowler treatment, Even the "non committing" ones. No exceptions. Y'all are sick.


End file.
